


Mission: Get Beca on a Ride

by AllTheGingerLadies



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheGingerLadies/pseuds/AllTheGingerLadies
Summary: In a post PP3 world, Beca and Chloe happily together and on their first vacation as a couple at Disneyland/California Adventure. Will Beca make it through Mission: Breakout intact?
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Mission: Get Beca on a Ride

The first thing Beca notices is the screams. She’s been walking and trying to reply to work emails at the same time, but the high-pitched wails make her pocket her phone and stutter in her steps. Next, she’s casting a suspicious glance at Chloe, who wears a large grin and is basically dancing down the road in front of her. 

Chloe notices Beca has lagged behind and turns, her red hair almost shimmering in the afternoon California sun. She continues walking backwards towards their destination.

“What’s up, Becs?”

“Nothing. It’s fine. I think it’ll be…fine.” Chloe doubles back and grabs Beca’s hand to lace their fingers together. She turns them in the middle of the street to face each other, still holding on to Beca’s hand.

“Is it work? Everything OK? Do we need to head back to the hotel?”

“Yeah, yeah, no. It’s all good. Work is good. Definitely good. In the hood.”

That earns her a giggle and a raised eyebrow. Shit. That was not playing it cool. Too many uses of good. Luckily Chloe seem willing to let her awkward response go. Keeping a hold of her hand, Chloe leads Beca to the end of the street and turns the corner.

In front of them is a massive tower, surrounded by people standing in snaking lines. It’s a giant beige monstrosity, covered in multicolored piping, symbols, and a handful of antenna. It definitely looks alien. The pair comes to a natural stop to take it all in and Chloe tugs her to turn her around and take a selfie with the tower behind them.

“Can I get you to smile for this?” She’s almost batting her eyes at Beca.

“Dude.”

“Becaaaaaa, we’re in the happiest place on earth and on vacation. Crack a smile. Give me something. I’ll make it worth your while, later. Very worth your while,” Chloe says with a wink.

“CHLOE!” she hisses, still not totally comfortable with the implication they get up to things behind closed doors. They’ve been dating for more than a year since that fateful USO tour when Beca Mitchell finally showed everyone how it was done and kissed Chloe Beale in a way that definitely said: I love you, please move across the country with me. We’ll get a house in the Los Angeles suburbs, you go to vet school at a really good program in the San Fernando Valley and I’ll commute down the 405 freeway every freaking day (because again, I love you) to Sony Music in Culver City. It was a doozy of a kiss.

That’s how Beca finds herself vacationing at Disneyland and California Adventure with her perky girlfriend, while wearing a sleeveless Mickey t-shirt, torn denim shorts, Chucks and a baseball cap and gazing into the camera on Chloe’s phone for a selfie. Chloe, who is doing something she patiently described to Beca as Disney bounding, is in greenish shorts and a purple tank top – “I’m Ariel, Becs” – and has topped off her outfit with ears that look like clamshells with a purple bow in the center. Combined with the red hair, she really does look like an undercover Ariel.

Still posing for the selfie, Chloe swivels her head and catches Beca’s cheek in a short smack, making Beca grin, and hits the button. Beca grumbles, but it is a cute photo of both of them, with the monstrosity still visible in the background.

While Chloe ponders her caption and posts the photo to Instgram, Beca turns to look at Guardians of the Galaxy Mission: Breakout.

There’s screaming again. At the top of the tower, an elevator door has opened. Beca can just barely make out a group of people on the ride before they disappear, dropped down the 130 foot shaft. More screams.

This is not a good decision. They should not be going on this ride. THOSE PEOPLE ARE SCREAMING. Beca’s apprehension is starting ramp up, and she’s about to grab her phone from her pocket just to have something to occupy her hands, when arms wrap around her waist from behind. Chloe hooks her head over Beca’s shoulder.

“You know, I can ride this by myself. We’ve got Fast Passes, so I’ll be out in like 15 minutes. You can get a Mickey pretzel and sit in the shade. Take a rest before we hit the Ferris wheel.”

“I’m offended that you think I need a rest,” Beca grumps.

“Babe, I know you don’t like heights. Or being startled. Or things that drop you. Or movies. This isn’t the ride for you.”

“But I like Groot,” it’s not a whine but it’s getting close. “And I heard there’s like good music on this. None of that Small World crap. And Zoe Saldana.”

Chloe softly bumps her head against Beca’s, and from the corner of her eye Beca can tell she’s smirking.

“Zoe Saldana? I thought I was the only woman for you?” Chloe starts them walking, moving to Beca’s side and shifting to holding her hand again.

“Shut up. You know you’re the love of my life and shit, but objectively, she is totally gorgeous.”

“Uh huh,” Chloe agrees, “And green.”

“Well yeah, but also bad ass with the swords and the fighting…”

Chloe has successfully distracted Beca. They’re at the gate to enter the ride. Chloe pulls out her phone and scans their Fast Passes.

Beca gulps and looks around for what might be her last moments on this planet. At least she’s with Chloe.

“Last chance to bail,” says Chloe, eyebrows raised. A group of literal children stream past them into the lobby area, chatting excitedly. Well that’s just embarrassing.

Beca steels herself: “I. Can. Do. This.”

“Okay! Yes, you can, baby!”

They proceed inside the first segment of the ride approach, and, okay it’s pretty cool. The storyline goes something like The Collector is showing off his, um collection, to visitors. So the lobby has prop weapons from across the universe, untold treasures, specimens of different alien races, and also apparently the newest additions to The Collection, the Guardians of the Galaxy.

Beca and Chloe make their way past all of that and are grouped with a small group of people in front of a door.

An electronic voice rings out, “Attention. Raise your hands now for security bio scan.” Chloe happily raises her hands in the air for the fake bio scan along with a few others in their group. She nudges Beca with her elbow when she notices Beca isn’t participating. Beca vaguely waves one arm in the air in response.

The door swings open to reveal an…office? Okay, it’s The Collector’s private office. They all shuffle inside and an animatronic Rocket interrupts a video of The Collector to explain that the humans are going to help Rocket break the rest of the Guardians out of the Collection. Rocket’s plan involves the humans scanning their hands again and Beca isn’t paying attention, because the office is filled with cool stuff and she’s glancing around at more weapons and documents, before noticing Starlord’s Walk Man in a cabinet. Rocket grabs the Walk Man and another door opens at the back of the office.

There’s more shuffling and Beca follows Chloe through a giant maze of what looks like industrial walk ways and tubing. They join a line of about 50 people waiting to get sorted onto the ride.

“Good, so far?”

“Yeah, sure. That was the easy part, right?” She points down at her Converse. “Feet are still firmly on the ground. Where they should be. Haven’t been dropped yet.”

“Okay, just checking.” And that sounded a little doubtful and unsure. Beca can’t read Chloe’s face, but is suddenly wondering if the sarcasm she is using to hide her anxiety is affecting Chloe’s enjoyment of this place. She doesn’t want to dampen Chloe’s natural happiness.

Beca pauses for a moment. She’s trying to get better at this communicating thing. At being open with Chloe. “Hey, I don’t mean to be a downer. I’m not super thrilled about this ride, but I want to go on it with you.” She pulls Chloe into a hug and continues. “I’m excited to be on our first official vacation together, even if it’s only an hour from home because of my stupid work. This has been a great couple of days, just the two of us. We are going to rock this ride.” She pauses again. “Please forget I said rock this ride. I love you.”

Chloe pulls back and searches her eyes. “You’re never a downer, you’re just my little raincloud. But that’s fine because we complement each other. I’m your sunshine. And I love you too. Now let’s get in the elevator.”

Somehow Beca missed that Chloe had been shuffling them along during her short speech. A cast member waves them into the loading area.

Once again the electronic voice asks them to raise their hands for the bio scan. This time Beca complies, trying to be a little more enthusiastic about what’s going to happen next. Chloe notices and shoots Beca a happy look as the door to the elevator swings open. Their group of about 20 people files onto the ride, which is set up with three rows of metal benches in a metal cage.

Beca and Chloe get seated in the front row, stash their hats, and get buckled in. The ride operator waves goodbye to them from the open side of the cage and the ride starts and it really is fine, at first. Beca is still nervous, but the elevator slowly lifts them. Gently. It’s dark in the shaft and then a beam of light illuminates Rocket. He appears to be on the top of the elevator and…plugging in a cable? Unplugging a cable? Definitely unplugging a cable and then a red light is flashing and a siren goes off.

The music kicks in (Pat Benatar, nice) and the elevator hurdles up many, many stories. Beca is now clutching Chloe’s arm as the elevator doors open to reveal a giant movie screen. The Guardians are indeed breaking out, and Hit Me With Your Best Shot continues to play, and the elevator doors continue opening and closing on more screens with the Guardians, and it’s all a jumble because the elevator keeps dropping and lifting many, many feet in rapid succession and Beca is screaming.

Then there’s one long swoosh and they are clearly at the top of the ride. The elevator doors open once more and Beca looks out over the entire park, and once again the elevator starts to drop them and she turns to Chloe. There’s a flash and the longest of all the drops. It’s terrifying.

And it’s such a fast drop that Beca floats out of her seat just a few inches. While still screaming. Hold up, is Chloe giggling? On this ride? Beca can’t focus on that right now. She’s just trying to find something to hold onto while trying to stay in her seat.

After a few more lifts and drops, which maybe Beca starts to enjoy a little bit near the end, the ride comes to a halt and they unbuckle and gather their hats.

“So, what did you think?”

Beca cannot bring her down. “Not as horrible as I thought. Maybe a little fun. I like the music and once it got going, it was OK. But that big drop, whoah.” That seems like a fair summary in Beca’s mind.

Chloe is bubbly and almost giddy in response. “Right? I think I screamed by head off. I love the anticipation, it’s so much fun. I floated! Did you float? I want to go again!”

“Yeah, yeah you love being scared, I know. Scary movies, scary rides. Now let’s go look at our picture. I’m pretty sure I saw a flash.” In their ride photo, Beca is curled into Chloe’s side, with her head buried in what amounts to Chloe’s armpit. Chloe has both arms raised, and she is definitely screaming with her hair floating around her head. She looks joyous, which Beca is happy to see.

They exit through the gift shop and Beca spies some must have merchandise. “Oh Chloe look, can I get a Captain Marvel shirt? I did so good on the ride, I deserve it. Like a reward.”

“Yes, Beca, you can get a shirt. You’re a big shot record producer, I think you can afford a $30 t-shirt.”

“Can I get a churro too?”

“Only if you share.”

“Deal.”

And after their day is done and they leave the park, they never again discuss how Chloe made the ride operators stop and let them off of the Ferris wheel because she was panicking.


End file.
